1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to an electrical connector that has a plurality of supporting members for contacting elastically with mating electronic elements in an oscillating manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Today there are many common electrical connectors, which usually include an insulative housing and conductive terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing is formed with a plurality of terminal grooves for receiving conductive terminals in the corresponding terminal grooves. Each of the conductive terminals has a fixing portion and a pair of conductive portions formed at two ends thereof. The conductive portions are respectively pressed and contacted by two mating electronic elements for electrically connecting the two mating electronic elements. However, such kinds of conductive terminals usually have a complex shape, so that they are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, a great direct pressing force is placed upon the conductive terminals when connecting with the mating electronic elements, so that they are deformed easily after being pressed many times. Deformation makes the electrical connector unable to contact the mating electronic elements effectively and affects the performance therefore.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an electrical connector that solves the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.